Batman: Daybreak
by trans301
Summary: The Dark Knight must come out into the light and take a stand.


As if turning out the lights, an ominous storm cloud blanketed the island in darkness, snuffing out the faint stars. The moonlight that made it through this

shield created a dark light on what was already a creepy island. The nearby city lights served for nothing but adding to the air of evil and fear. Resting on the

top of a hill on the island, the clouded mansion gave a feeling of menace when gazed upon. The vines, as if they were snakes, climbed the walls and entangled

the shrouded roof. Directly across the tangled grass and protruding rocks of the island was another building. It was made out of stones the size of cars and its

walls could stop a tank. It was in this building that the most dangerous criminals in Gotham City were held. Criminals from Joker to Ventriloquist were held in

cells composed of battleship steel. The doors were magnetically sealed, and the only way of opening them was with a special key card. There were two key

cards in existence that operated on the right frequency to open the doors of the building, dubbed Arkham Asylum. The first belonged to the warden, Quincy

Sharp. The second belonged to the Batman. It was one of these keys that a very specific inmate wanted. And it was one of these keys that he was

determined to obtain.

Security officer Hogan Nobert walked slowly down the most dangerous corridor in Gotham City. On the walls there were chips where bullets had been

fired, and some of the windows were still stained with faint, crisp red blood. The lights flickered every once and a while, and no light came from outside save

when the front doors were opened. It was in this room that the most dangerous criminal in Gotham was held. Hogan was carrying a tray of food for said

criminal. Steak, potatoes, green beans, and carrots were today's meal. Hogan opened the hatch, and reached into the cell with the platter. SMASH! His hand

was grabbed from inside and pulled forward, thrusting his face in front of the retina scanner. The door opened, and the officer stumbled backward, covering his

eyes from the evil which had been unleashed. The man, shrouded with darkness, walked silently forward out of the shadows of the cell. Hogan now had a

clear view of him; he had swamp green hair and a messy purple shirt. He had a blood red bowtie, and his brown-orange pants blended with the shadows. His

skin was as white as death. Hogan scrunched up his nose. Flinching, he caught a whiff of blood coming from the man's shirt. The man picked up Hogan from

the scruff of his neck, and unslipped the gun from Hogan's belt.

"Night night," he said. Then he put a bullet in between Hogan's eyes. He smashed Hogan's bleeding head into the opposite wall, and kicked him out of

his way. He shoved a playing card into Hogan's eye socket, and walked casually down the corridor. A guard, patrolling, walked out of a different room. The

Man casually shot him in the side of the head, and threw his body out of his way as well. Once again, a card. He walked out of the stone building and into the

marshy, gloomy land of the island. By this time the other guards were rallying at the doors, preparing to head outside and catch him. He turned around and

faced them, waiting for them to come. They came. They had a line of 50 all facing him with pistols drawn.

"Hands up!" said one of them, evidently their leader. "We've got you hands down. Come back with us, and we won't hurt you. The green-haired man

looked up at them, and smiled sinisterly.

"Oh, but that would ruin my fun." he said. With a quick flick of his rist, he shot a bullet off to the right of the leader, hitting one of the cell locks.

"You missed," said the leader. "Now come with us." The green-haired man looked at the beast coming out of the cell he had just unlocked. He was a

giant, and covered with swamp green scales. He made a grunting noise. The leader, knowing what was going on, went to put a bullet through the green

haired man but was scooped up and swallowed quickly by the monster. All the guards turned around to face it, and the green haired man turned around and

vanished into the darkness.


End file.
